Harry Potter and the Next Generation's Mischievous Adventure
by Krialke
Summary: Your usual Third Generation on the past. But I have the feeling this one will be different. Watch as Albus, James, Lily, Scorpius and the future Weasleys meet their parents at the age of fifteen! Now I wonder, will they let the future play out like it had? Hmm...I think not. Time travel.
1. Nearly escaping death

"JAMES SIRIUS POTTER!"

James Potter was in so much trouble only Merlin would be able to help him. Yes, he was a prankster. Yes, he might not be the brightest student ever to walk on Earth and yes, he was sometimes pretty stupid and/or obvious. But that didn't mean he wanted things to go the way they did. Hell, even he wasn't that bad.

Teddy Remus Lupin was glaring at James as if trying to kill him with those eyes, his hair red like flames which represented his anger. Things were going so well! But no! James just HAD to mess up with things he didn't understand! Now they were at a dark house that would leave the impression of a haunted mansion and at the way things went, not necessarily in their time. Teddy was glad that the others were there.

Yes, the Weasleys, Albus, Lily and Scorpius were all there and had they not been, Teddy would have cursed the life out of James. With some not so pretty curses too that he did not wish his younger cousins to see.

Mentioning his cousins, did I say they were looking at James as if they were going to murder him on the spot?

"Good job, James!" Albus said sarcastically, a hint of undying anger there. "You just managed to outdo yourself and prove you're stupider than we gave you credit for! Be proud."

James shrunk at the sound of his brother's words. True, Al was always upset when he pranked but he always scolded James with a mischievous smile, meaning he wasn't truly upset with his brother. But now it seemed that even Al was angry at him. Al, who always stood at his side and protected him when his mother went mad. Lily, on the other hand, was just as angry but also way too upset. She didn't like seeing her big, confident, always grinning brother look down in shame and guilt.

"I didn't mean to!" James protested in a hurt voice. "I'm sorry! I just forgot I had the time turner I sto-er, _borrowed_ from Dad's office in my pocket! If I had known this would happen, I would have put it away!"

That didn't have the desired effect. If anything, it made Teddy fume worse. He couldn't help himself and punched James, who fell down on the floor, his cheek red from the fist. All of them gasped in shock, as Lily, Scorpius and Albus ran at James' side. James was staring at Teddy in utter shock. He had never laid a finger on James no matter what he did, hell, even Harry hadn't ever touched him, and it hurt. It hurt his heart deeply.

"Have you gone mad!" Scorpius yelled at Teddy, looking at him wide eyed, while Lily and Albus checked on their brother.

"James? Are you alright?" Asked Lily with a concerned voice. James nodded numbly. Albus narrowed his eyes at Teddy.

"Why did you do that?!" He roared. "He was apologizing!"

"That's exactly it, Al!" Teddy yelled back, just as mad. "Do you have any idea what would have happened if he hadn't had that time turner inside his pocket?! You really know nothing of the veil we were observing Al?!"

Suddenly, Teddy's eyes watered up, his voice sounded choked when he spoke. "Do you know...what..j-just what would have happened...? James would..James would have..." He fell on his knees and wrapped his arms around James' neck, keeping him against his shoulder tightly, a few tears escaping him.

Finally, it hit Albus. He stared at James who stared back confusingly at him and mouthed 'Sirius Black'. James blinked then went really pale. He really...Oh God, he was an idiot!

"Teddy?" He asked uncertainly. He gave a weak laugh. "Hey Tedster, d-don't worry okay? I..I'm still here. I'm fine!"

"You scared me to death, idiot." Teddy mumbled. "Never do that to me again."

Albus stood up and cleared his throat making everyone looke at him.

"We have to find out in what place we are and what time." He said and looked at Teddy. "Is it possible to go back in centuries?"

Teddy looked thoughtful. "I don't think so. The time turner is supposed to take you back only a few hours. We have most likely wounded up a few years ago. From ten to thirty, I'd guess."

Albus nodded. "Okay, then we will split up in groups and find out where we are. The first one to come in contact with someone from the past is to send a message with his wand. Agreed?"

"Agreed."

"Hello."

They all froze.

* * *

 **In the future.**

Ginny spluttered helplessly as she stared wide eyed and fearful at the veil. Her whole face was pale and her body shaking. She let out a sob and her weak legs gave in. She fell slowly and Harry, who was next to her, caught her by the shoulders. Ginny choked a sob.

"Harry! Harry, what-Oh God, James, Al, L-Lily! Harry, where are the children! They c-can't be...They just aren't! Please, tell me they're alright." She started crying furiously as Harry tried to calm her down. He cupped her cheeks and locked his gaze on hers.

"Gin, calm down. They are fine, I'm sure." He reassured and looked at the veil, making Ginny do so, too. "The veil doesn't have that kind of power as to actually suck them all in. Something must have happened and I know for sure they are alright. So please, calm down."

She nodded, though tears still rolled down her cheeks and Harry helped her up.

"Let's inform the others as to what happened to the children." Harry suggested and Ginny nodded. She then paused.

"Alright. On one condition though." Harry looked puzzled. What could Ginny mean?

"What?" He asked, truly curious.

"You have to tell Draco."

Harry paled drastically and groaned, now really concerned for his future well being. Telling Draco his son got sucked into the veil at the Ministry of Magic which usually takes the life's of everyone who steps in it. Wicked.

"If this is James' fault, I'll kill him." He said with an eye twitch before adding in genuine fear. "That if Draco doesn't kill me first."

Ginny chuckled.

* * *

They all turned around, wands up in defense at the new voice only to nearly drop them all in shock at the figure in front of them. If it was a dream, Albus didn't want to wake up. Beacuse in front of him was none other than Albus Dumbledore himself, one of his namesakes.

"Hello, dear children." He said warmly. "Mind telling me how, when and why did you enter this place?"

"W-we...well, we..." Al spluttered in shock before looking at his cousins for help. Victoria Weasley stepped forward.

"Sir." She greeted formally. "We've been here for the last few minutes, how we will explain when all the ones currently on the house are present because I don't think we can leave this building and as to why, it was an unfortunate accident. Or rather fortunate, because had we not been sent here, our friend-" she gestured at James, who had stood up at the sight of Dumbledore. "-would have been dead. Now I would like to be informed of our whereabouts."

Dumbledore stroke his beard in thought. "Very well, young woman." He said. "You are at 12 Grimmauld Place, the Black family's mansion."

The children's eyes widened and they looked around. Granted, it was looked quite different, but it indeed was the Grimmauld.

James slapped his forehead. "And I thought the place looked familiar!"

Dumbledore furrowed his eyebrows. "Excuse me?" He asked. Teddy sighed and stepped forward. Dumbledore didn't miss the striking resemblance between the boy and one Remus Lupin.

"Is the Order Of Phoneix inside here at the moment? I take it this is year 1995." Dumbledore had to admit he was rather startled. No one outside the order knew that Sirius' place was the headquarters of the Order and if was unusual to not know the year. It was getting more and more interesting. Funnily enough, Dumbledore didn't think they were a threat at all. In fact, he was formulating a theory. _Wild_ theory, but still a theory.

"Correct, my boy. And yes, most of the order is here. Along with a select few."

 _'Harry and the others.'_ Teddy realized. "Okay, let's gather them in the dinning room and we will answer all your questions."

"Certainly, Mr. Lupin." He said and Teddy blinked. He blinked twice before his jaw dropped, and they all stared at Dumbledore in shock, the latter looking highly amused.

"How...how did you know?" Teddy asked in shock. Dumbledore laughed.

"I didn't." He admitted. "You told me."

There was a shocked silence.

"...And you tell me this man wasn't meant to be a Slytherin!" Scorpius yelled at all of them.


	2. How very much curious

Dumbledore laughed at the expressions of pure shock on the children's faces and the blond boy's exclaim. How many times had Severus told him that? He locked eyes with the oldest of them which, if he wasn't wrong, would be the son of Remus Lupin. How very curious...

"So you are from the future, I assume." He said calmly and narrowed his eyes. He may be right, but he wasn't certain and they were in a time when everything could bring danger to their cause. Information was key. So, he looked at Teddy's eyes and used Legilimency, not surprised on the least when the young man didn't try to stop him. He saw an older version of Harry and Miss Weasley, surrounded by more children (most redheaded, but also blond) than he would like to count. Besides the redheads and the two black haired boys who were obviously Harry's, Dumbledore also saw a sandy haired teen along with a blond boy, where the latter didn't have an ounce of Weasley in him, so he couldn't be part of their family. It seemed that the sandy haired teen was the boy who he was casting the spell on and the blond was, oh boy.

Dumbledore smiled. Only now did he seem to notice the other two couples. Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger...along with Draco Malfoy and his wife. Well well, how much curious...

Dumbledore saw memory after memory, careful to avoid those that would hold too much information. Leaving the young man's mind, he smiled at the anxious faces of the children that stared at him.

"Well, it seems that we have quite a story to share with the Order. We have enough time, 25 years in fact." They all smiled and sighed in relief. One of the two black haired boys, the one with the brown eyes and stunning grin, stepped forward and bowed mockingly.

"Then lead the way oh great leader of the Light!" He exclaimed with a mischievous smirk and a red haired boy copied him and bowed.

"Don't mind them." Said one red haired girl that seemed to be on her third year, if Dumbledore remembered from Teddy's memories. "They're idiots."

Dumbledore chuckled. "Don't worry, Miss Weasley. I've had my fair share of idiots to deal with. Well, off we go."

And thus, the Hogwarts Headmaster lead them into the dinning room, where the Order was holding a meeting, some arguing loudly, some speaking in low voices and some trying to quiet down the loud ones *cough cough*Sirius*cough cough*

Dumbledore cleared his throat, making every head turn to him and the children/adults.

"Albus?" Questioned a black haired man with swallow skin. "Who are those children and what are they doing here?"

Dumbledore smiled again. "Firstly, why doesn't someone call down the others who are upstairs? This concerns them the most."

"The children, Albus?" Molly asked incredulously, then fixed Dumbledore with a glare and added. "If this is about the Order, then I've told you before! They are just children and-!"

"Don't worry, Molly, it's nothing of the sort." Albus reassured. "Now please call them down."

One minute later, the future crowd was gaping at the sight of their parents...as teenagers. Teddy suddenly thought of something and his heart froze. Hopeful and scared, Tedddy discreetly scanned the room in order to find the two people he was looking for...And then he did. A sandy haired man with worn out clothes, along with a pink haired woman who looked like she had an attitude. His eyes watered slightly and he started taking deep breaths to calm his throbbing heart.

"Ted." Looking at his side, Teddy saw Victorie giving him a hesitant smile and then the girl took his hand on hers, squeezing it comfortly. "It will be okay."

"Thanks." He whispered, because he didn't trust to speak without his voice cracking.

"Who are they, Professor?" Asked, oh god, it was Hermione! The future looked shocked at how different she looked, yet almost exactly the same.

"I'm not sure, Miss Granger." Replied honestly the old wizard, earning 'what the?' looks from both future and present, to which he smiled sweetly.

"I told you, Al, this man is off his rocker." Said the blond boy.

The one named Al shrugged. "You get used to him."

"Right."

The red headed girl from before put her hands on both boys' shoulders. "Guys, let the small talk for later, some introdictions are in order."

"You're right, Rosie." Agreed Teddy and then turned to the present. "We are all from the future. And, before you question it-" he added quickly as some of them were almost shouting in disagreement. "-Dumbledore here can prove it to you, surely his word is enough."

Dumbledore nodded and the ones from the present looked astonished. "B-but...how?" Asked Bill, his mouth wide open.

Teddy glared at James who shifted uneasily. "A time turner placed in the wrong hands by luck's generous nature. The one who had the time turner fell in a veil in the Ministry. The veil usually kills the one who falls in it, but as I said, by pure luck, the time turner activated and we were sucked into the veil. Then we woke up here."

Dumbleodre rose his eyebrows at James. "I must say you escaped death in a ridiculous way, my boy. That was foolish of you."

James sighed. "Like I don't know that, sir."

Dumbledore softened his eyes at the sight of the guilty child. He gave James a pat on the shoulder. "No harm done, my boy." He assured.

Teddy growled under his breath, no harm done indeed, but the harm would have been massive were it not for that time turner.

"Okay, now we must introduce ourselves. I'll go first." Teddy paused. "Er...what should we say?"

"Name-" That was Geaorge.

"-Age-" Fred...they got to meet their uncle!

"-Parents-"

"-House-"

"And favorite subjects!"

Teddy chuckled. Ron hadn't been joking when he said that the twins finished each other's sentences. He took a step forward and tripped, but managed to grab the edge of the dinner table. With e sheepish grin, he said. "Okay. My name is Teddy Remus Lupin."

Startled gasps were heard as soon as words left his mouth, which made Teddy feel uncomfortable and unconsciously made his hair turn pink in embarrassment. Okay, now instead of gasps there was a loud 'YES!'. All of them turned to look at Tonks, who had jumped up and pumped her fist in the air, a dazzling smile on her face. She rounded to face a startled Remus.

"See that! Y'see that! I told you! No matter with what stubborn useless excuses you fill your head with, you like me!" Tonks said with a triumphant tone at which Remus dropped his jaw, a tint of pink on his cheeks. He swallowed.

"Do tell me how you ended up in that conclusion, Nymphadora."

Tonks rolled her eyes, though she was so happy she couldn't even think about scolding Remus for using her name. "Hello, genius? He has my dad's name, is clumsy and a Metamorphmagus! Who _else_ could be his mother?!"

"Mom is right." Teddy agreed, his voice sounding weird at the foreign word 'mom'. Remus, however, paled at the word mom. A hundred things went through his mind, from being extremely happy to scolding himself for burdening a child with his curse. What a Gryffindor he was, he couldn't even find the courage to ask his son that.

"Moony, we're family!" Sirius yelled in joy and gave a one armed hug to his friend.

"Moving on," Called Teddy, bringing their attention on him again. "I'm 23 years old, my parents, well, Remus and Nymphadora Lupin of course. I was in Hufflepuff and Head Boy, my favorite subject were Ancient Runes and Herbology. I hated Divination."

Some nodded impressed, while Sirius gaped incredulously. "Remus, what have you done!?" He asked in a terrified voice.

"What?" He asked dumbly.

"Look at him!" He yelled, pointing at a confused Teddy. "He's a goody two shoes! What have you been teaching him!"

"So Lupin's son became a reasonable student." Snape sneered in amusement. "And I thought I had seen everything."

Sirius was about to throw an insult at him but was interrupted by Dumbleodre. "Let's move on before those two transform this place in a battlefield."

"Certainly, sir." Victorie said and stepped forward. "My name is Victorie Weasley, age 22 and my parents Bill Weasley and Fleur Delacour."

"The Triwizard Champion?" Harry asked in surprise while Ron wolf whistled.

"Nice one, Bill." He complimented his brother who had gone red. "Do you even know her?"

"She has come to Gringotts...to improve her...English." Grumbled Bill. "I have to give her lessons."

"Oooh, to emprove-" That was Fred.

"Her iinglish." George finished while blinking furiously.

"Hey, don't embarrass my father!" Victorie ordered and Bill sent her a smile, before going red again at her next words. "That's my job."

Almost everyone out right laughed. Fred flashed Victorie a grin. "I like you, dear niece."

Victorie smiled uncertain and nervous. "I like you, too, dear uncle. Anyway, I was a Gryffindor and my favorite subjects were Ancient Runes and Transfiguration. I hated Potions. Oh, and I have two siblings who aren't here: Louis and Dominque."

"Three kids...Good job, Bill." Praised Charlie and Bill went red again.

"Next is yours truly, Fred Fabian Weasley!" Said a red haired boy that looked like the twins, bowing lowly with a smirk. "Age sixteen, obviously a Gryffindor, number one prankster, son of George Weasley and Angelina Johnson. I love DADA and hate Potions, also I have a twin sister, Roxanne."

The teachers groaned, praying that they didn't have to teach this mini-me of Fred and George, while Fred looked, unimpressed, at George.

"Really? My girlfriend? True, we were going to break up soon and continue as friends, but _really_?"

George shrugged.

"I'm next, I believe. My name is Rosie Nymphadora Weasley. Age fifteen, Ravenclaw prefect."

Nymphadora gaped when she heard her name. "I'm sorry." Shen said looking exactly like Rosie told her she had lost a thousand galeons.

"So the Weasley Gryffindor tradition finally broke, huh?" Charlie said with a smile, to which Rosie returned with one of her own and nodded. James, however, smirked while Al shifted.

"You haven't seen the worst yet." He warned them, whith that knowing smirk that made Snape for some reason want to strangle the kid. If he thought Harry Potter resembled James Potter, he certainly hadn't met _this_ Potter yet.

Rosie rolled her eyes. "Every house has its qualities, don't think that Gryffindor is the best. Anyway, my favorite subjects are-"

"All of them," The future teens said at once, making Rosie glare at them.

"There's nothing wrong with wanting to learn! You don't know when a book can save your life!"

"Those words...she sounds like..." Harry didn't finish his sentence and he didn't have to, because Rosie answered his unasked question.

"My parents are Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger." As soon as her words left her mouth, shots of 'Finally!' echoed inside the room as Ron and Hermione went from pale, to white as snow, to beet red and suddenly neither could look at the other. The knowing grins of the twins were NOT helping.

"Please tell me you're my only child." Ron pleaded, thinking that his brothers would tease him less if he had only one child. Alas, fate wasn't on his side, as a boy with red hair who looked a lot like Ron stepped forward.

"Sorry dad, but there's me, too." Said the boy with a grin. "Hello, my name is Hugo Arthur Weasley. Age thirteen, Gryffindor of course, my parents you and Hermione obviously and as for subjects...hmm...nope, I hate all of them."

Harry and Ginny laughed hard. "That sounds like Ron all right." Harry choked out.

Ron glared at him for laughing, before turning to the future teens. "Well, are any of you Harry's children?"

The black haired boys and a red haired girl stepped forward. Harry paled drastically, while Ron smirked. "Three kids Harry, I'm impressed."

Harry scowled at Ron then studied his children carefully. They certainly looked like him, especially the green eyed boy, he could easily pass for Harry's twin! The elder boy cleared his throat and patted the back of her sister, who looked at him, confused.

"Why don't you go first, sister dear?" All of the future looked at the boy as if he had grown a second head.

"James? Giving someone the spotlight?" The blond boy said incredulously. "Wow, never thought I'd live to see the day!"

"It's a miracle!" Exclaimed Rosie in mock awe.

Ted sent a mock glare at James and stood protectively in front of the others. "Careful! He's under the Imperious Curse! There's no telling what he'll do next! So?" He asked James. "What else is there? Saying you love Al? Or that you hate pranks?"

Every one of them burst out laughing while James glared at them. "Ha. Ha. Sorry, Teddy, it was _so_ funny I forgot to laugh."

Liky shook her head, still giggling. "Well, my name is Lily Luna Potter, nice to meet you." Every one who knew Lily Evans stared at the girl in happiness and slight pain. Aside from the eyes, she was the exact copy of her grandmother. Their Lily.

"Age thirteen, parents obviously Harry Potter and...Ginny Weasley." The Weasley brothers gasped before glaring at Harry, Ron more hurt than angry.

"You knocked up my sister!" He accused while Harry barely heard him. He was staring open mouthed at a red faced Ginny who looked down. He didn't see Ginny like that!...did he?

"Wait, so in the future I have three kids with Ginny!?" He asked in shock and as his children nodded, all the color left in his face was now gone. "How in the world am I still alive?"

Molly went and hugged Harry tightly. "Oh, don't be ridiculous, dear boy, you are the most perfect boy there could be for our Ginny." She said happily, while the Weasley brothers still glared at Harry. "Now, you and Hermione are really part of our family!"

"Continue, Lily." Hermione said, a bit wary of the tension on the room. Lily nodded.

"I'm in Gryffindor and my favorite subject is Potions."

Harry snorted. "You certainly didn't get that from your dad." He said and briefly noticed how James covered his mouth to prevent from laughing, sneaking glances towards a glaring Al.

"My turn next!" James said happily while Al raised an eyebrow.

"So you just wanted me to be last, right?" He asked.

"Yep! I want to enjoy their reactions." He admitted and Al growled. "My name is James Sirius Potter at your service! Parents, well, you already know! I am obviously in Gryffindor and I like DADA as well as Transfiguration." Sirius brightened and gave Harry a grateful look.

"You named him after me!" He said in delight while Harry smiled. Really, he couldn't find a more fitting name for his first born son.

Snape glared daggers at James and Minerva groaned. "Seriously, Mr. Potter? Do you want me to retire early? Or to raze Hogwarts to the ground? What were you thinking when you named him after the two greatest pranksters in history!? He even has the same favorite subjects as the first James! Couldn't you have swapped one of the names for 'Remus' or something?"

Harry shrugged, looking innocent while James beamed.

"If I will have to teach this boy, then I do not think he will survive the term, Potter." Snape warned still fixing the boy with a hateful glare. "How you Potters manage to reproduce exact copies of yourself is beyond me. Just look at him!"

They all did so and saw James giving them the most innocent _fake_ look one could hope to put on.

"He's probably just as arrogant and incompetent as his father and grandfather."

To their utter surprise, James laughed heartily. "Don't change much, do you, Professor Snape?" He said in such a familiar tone it made Snape dread their relationship in the future.

Al snorted loudly, smirking at James. "Even two decades earlier with barely having introduced yourself, you still can't get on Professor Snape's good list. How low the almighty James Sirius has fallen."

James glared at him. He was a Potter and one like himself didn't like being said he couldn't do something. "I'm not on his bad list either! I'm in his...okay list."

Now it was Lily who snorted. "Yeah right, _especially_ after that prank you did last term." Fred and George perked up at that.

"You pranked-" Fred.

"Professor _Snape_ , of all people?" George.

After a moment of silence. "What did you do?" They asked eagerly. James mumbled something incomprehendable, looking down. Fred and George raised an eyebrow while Al bit back a laugh. "What?"

James sighed. "I said, that I drew a _special_ stag on his portrait, under the excuse that he'd be lonely with only Professor Dumbledore there."

Not many got the joke, but they certainly got it was awfully bad when Sirius burst out laughing with tears while Snape's hand itched towards his wand, his face twisted in fury. Even Remus had a hand covering his mouth.

"That. Was. Brilliant!" Sirius managed to say, breathing for air while Snape glared daggers at him.

"Okay, it seems this is an inside joke that I'd rather stay out of." Nymphadora commented and Remus nodded, barely containing his amusement.

"Come to think of it, I'm surprised he agreed to teach you after that." Hugo commented looking thoughtful.

James shrugged. "He wasn't going to, but Al and Lils talked him into it after a good two weeks."

The past looked astonished, Snape himself especially. Since when did students _talk him_ into doing things?! As James said 'portrait', it seems he had died...Had death changed him that much?

Al sighed in exasperation at the memory. "Professor Snape wasn't going to, but after seeing James' state in Potions, he admitted that he was probably the worst student to ever set foot on Earth. So, he took it upon himself to 'correct a mistake of God'."

Everyone laughed at the choice of words, while James glared at a smug Albus. Oh, how he was going to enjoy his revenge very much. James smiled with an air of superiority which made Al gulp. He sat down comfortably and locked gazes with Al.

"I think it's about time you introduce yourself, dear brother of mine." He said and Al glared at him. He stepped forward, still glaring at James.

"I hate you, you know?" He said, while James smirked in triumph. "Yeah, yeah, just go ahead and talk, _Snivellus_."

Snape's head perked up at the most hated nickname in shock, as well as Sirius and Remus. They all looked terrified at the boy with green eyes, who was now scowling at James.

"It's Severus! Albus SE-VE-RUS! Surely even your birdbrain can comprehend that?" He sighed and turned at the present. "As you heard, my name is Albus Severus Potter. Nice to meet you."

Sirius choked on air, Severus spluttered in a rare occurrence of pure shock and horror while Harry paled and dropped his jaw. Ron couldn't even curse while Remus widened his eyes and his mouth opened despite his effort of keeping it closed.

Dumbledore chuckled. Well, well...how very much curious...

* * *

 **Did you like it?! The one with the stag I think I read in another fic, or I could have just dreamed it. If not, credit goes to the author. Please review! And this story actually HAS a plot line.**


	3. Shocking

**Thank** **you so muchfor the reviews! Please read this chapter and enjoy!**

* * *

"WHAT?!" Screamed Sirius, Harry and Ron at the top of their lungs, making half of them cover their ears. Snape was at a loss for words. He could have expected _anything_ , but certainly not _this_.

Harry was pale and staring at his future son in horror. He wanted to ask, wanted to know how for Merlin's sake was it possible he had named his son after his Potions Master. He absolutely hated Snape and from previous experience he could tell the feeling  
/was mutual. Harry could hear James roar in laughter but his shock couldn't permit him to even look at him.

Harry turned at Ginny. "I may not know everything about you, but still I know you're scary as hell." Harry whispered quickly at her, who blushed lightly. "So how in Merlin's name didn't you stop me from doing this?!"

"How should I know?!" She whispered back just as shocked but a tad bit annoyed.

Albus Severus scowled, before saying. "Yes, that is my name, now, any questions?"

"Why on Earth would Harry name you after that..that..slimy git!?" Ron yelled, earning a glare from both Albus Severus and Snape.

"Firstly, don't call my professor that." Albus said in annoyance, before continuing in a sarcastic tone. "Secondly, _maybe_ because Dad wanted to show how grateful he was to Professor Snape?"

Now all of them were watching the child with wide eyes, half wondering wether the kid was insane. Grateful? Harry to _**Snape**_?

Ron snorted. "Grateful for what? Making his school life hell?"

Albus scowled at him. "No, grateful for helping him in his way and saving his life. Or more importantly-!"

"I believe that is quite enough." Snape interrupted in a rushed voice that made the adults stare at him in surprise and confusion, as Harry's eyes widened at what Albus had said.

 _'Is he serious?!'_ Harry thought.

Snape and Dumbleodre shared a look, one that showed too clearly that the boy knew. Snape, taking a deep breath to control himself, spoke.

"What exactly did your father tell you?"

Albus smiled at the memory, before facing all of them. "He said I was named after a hero and, I quote, _after the bravest man I ever knew_. Firstly, I didn't really understand and couldn't help but think my name was ridiculous and old fashioned.  
/But after talking to Dad about it, after what he told me, I felt so proud of my name, and of those who I had been named after."

"Okay, that must be a joke." Harry said with a disbelieving look. "Since when is _Snape_ the bravest man I've ever known!?"

"Since when is a snake like Snivellus brave at all?" Sirius sneered and Albus glared daggers at him.

"Again, do _not_ call my professor that!" Albus ordered. "And I already hate you and grandpa for inventing that name. Or for mentioning it to James. He just _won't_ stop calling me that!"

James laughed harder. "Okay, okay." He took a deep breath. "Phew! That was a laugh! But seriously, younger brother, it's just so tempting to call you that and in the same time so fitting."

Albus glared at him. "It's not funny! Even some of my housemates have started calling me that!" He complained and James shook his head.

"What else could you expect from Slytherins like them?"

Harry's eyes widened in further shock. "Wait, WHAT?!" All of them dropped their jaws in shock, even Dumbledore was watching surprised while Snape had a shocked expression which did _not_ happen a lot. Sirius went pale and Ron spluttered, unable to  
/form words.

Hermione was pleased that finally a Potter was sorted into Slytherin, even if she didn't let it show. Now maybe they wouldn't be such parts about the snake House.

Ginny breathed sharply in worry. She knew how predjuced the boys were. Of course she didn't mind, but she couldn't speak for the others though.

"You were sorted into Slytherin?!" Ron asked incredulous. "You!? A _Potter_?"

Albus glared at James who held up his hands in defense before shrinking slightly at the gazes on him. "Yes, I was sorted into Slytherin and am more then proud to be a fifth year Slytherin Prefect. I am fifteen and I love Potions and DADA."

Albus finished introducing and Lily stared sadly at him. Al had taken enough comments about his House already. Hell, even the Daily Prophet had made an article about the son of the 'Saviour' in Slytherin, he didn't need his own family, past or not, to  
/disapprove it, too. Lily felt something on the pocket of her skirt twitch, but she ignored it while Sirius turned at Harry in an almost disappointed look.

"This is what happens when you name your kid after some greasy git like Snape." He said and sighed heavily, rubbing his forehead. "It rubs off on them! A Slytherin..."

Snape glared at him while Albus scoffed. "I would much rather be like Professor Snape than you, Uncle Sirius. At least I was named after reasonable, smart and _normal_ people." He added with a pointed look at James.

James put a hand over his heart in mock horror. "I wouldn't call Dumbledore and Snape sane, Al. And are you saying that I was named after stupid, unreasonable and abnormal people?! **(A/N: Not really, but awfully close)** That's not a good  
/think to say about your own grandfather!" He said dramatically, which made most of them grin, Fred and George grinning the widest.

James then remembered something. "And since when do you call him _Professor_ Snape?"

Snape furrowed his eyes in confusement while Al blushed slightly. "What else would he call me,Potter?" He asked, careful to hide the dread from his voice.

"He usually calls you Severus. You are a portrait and not our offical Potions teacher, but you still want students to refer you as 'Professor', but you gave him only permission to use your given name." James said in a 'by-the-way' kind of tone and Snape  
/felt his face go paler than usual. What in Merlin's name had possessed him to..to.. _befriend_ a spawn of Potter!?

"If he is not your teacher, how is it possible for you to know him, let alone learn from him?" Hermioneasked with furrowed eyebrows, thinking it didn't make sense.

Lily shrugged, though the twitch on her pocket was becoming annoying. "We usually have meetings some days a week after lessons, mainly for Potions though you teach us some DADA, too. Al and I like Potions and come with joy, while James comes with a little  
/displeasure. He doesn't miss any meeting though, and Al goes even on weekends."

James groaned at that while Al looked away. "I don't know what he finds so interesting to talk even on weekends!" He exclaimed. "I mean, come on! There's a limit to how obsessed with Potions you can be! Believe me or not, they talk about _anything_ and  
/when it's a day off, they talk for _hours_!"

Rosie scoffed. "You should be grateful, James! You get to study with the youngest person to ever obtain the title Potions Master as well as a trained Dark Arts wizard who can teach you far better than our professors! He refuses to teach any other student  
/but you three and you are idiotic enough to not know how good you have it!"

Harry fell on his chair, gripping his head to ease the ache. "Too fast. Slow down a bit or I'm going to die of shock." Snape was in a similar state as he leaned on the wall for support. How in the world...the boy was a clone of his father, and yet! Just  
/what had possessed Potter to name his child after him anyway?! Snape didn't know how in the world Potter found out about his memories either, but he couldn't believe that that caused Potter to do such a foolish thing. Shouldn't he hate him for causing  
/the death of his parents?

"I need to lay down." He whispered, more to himself as he did just that. The others were gawking at Al who looked uncomfortable. Why was he the topic of the conversation anyway? Remus finally was able to collect his jaw from the floor and asked in pure  
/curiousness. "Where is his portrait, though? I mean, Severus wouldn't be able to teach you if he was hanged in the walls of the castle, or..."

James answered. "We usually go to the Headmaster's office or-"

"Wait, Headmaster?" Fred asked in a terrified voice, knowing what means to have your portrait there, as he had been on that office before. "Snape was _Headmaster_?!" George pretented to faint from shock, which wasn't very hard as he was really near  
/collapsing while Ron was praying that it wasn't true. Harry, though, looked concerned.

"What happened to Dumbledore though?" He asked and noticed how the future exchanged glances. The blond boy who hadn't introduced himself yet, put on a confident look and pretended to scold the future kids.

"You don't have to make them hold breaths, they're in a war and probably thought Dumbledore had died or something! Don't worry, he retired."

The past sighed in relief and Al wanted to hug his best friend. They had avoided the unspoken question and the conversation of death, though they probably would have to tell, sooner or later. Al preferred later.

"Come to think of it, you haven't introduced yourself yet." Molly pointed out and noted how the boy shifted uncomfortably. Al's face flashed with worry before he went to the boy's side and put an arm around his shoulder. Rose did a similar gestate, only  
/that she held his hand in comfort. The boy sighed and gave them a hesitant smile. The present noticed the exchange but the boy's introduction made their words die on their throats.

"My name is Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy, age fifteen, Slytherin, son of Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass."

Gasps escaped the past, mainly from the Weasley clan, Harry, Sirius and Hermione. Ron glared daggers at Scorpius, before turning at their future children.

"What are you doing, hanging out with a Malfoy?" He asked, voice dripping with venom at the name he almost spat as Hermione glared at him.

"Hey! Leave him alone!" Lily yelled in anger as she went to stand beside Scorpius, who now was between two flaming redheads/ and a glaring Albus. "Daddy told us you despised the Malfoys, but this is ridiculous! Scorpius is our friend and we love him like  
/he was part of our family!"

"That's right!" Al backed her and with a glare at James who had began to open his mouth, most likely for one of his unnecessary and so-not-the-time jokes, he added. " _Right_ , James?"

James gulped at the looks of his siblings and cousins, so he wisely nodded. "Of course."

"We must be mad in order to let you stay with a Malfoy." Fred said with distaste, probably remembering their less than friendly encounters with Lucius and his family. "They're all pure blood obsessed gits who are too much into the Dark Arts for their  
/own good."

Scorpius glared at him. "For your information, Father hasn't let me as much as touch a Dark Arts book that has nothing to do with school. The most he has taught me are some of the spells of the Half Blood Prince, or what Uncle Harry thought we should  
/know."

The past, especially the Golden Trio, was left speechless at the drastic change of Draco Malfoy while Snape choked slightly at the mention of his former nickname. Hermione blinked and asked in curiousity.

"Hang on, who is the Half Blood Prince?" Before the future could answer, at least those who knew, Lily's pocket twitched again and she, angry as she was, hissed loudly and finally checked what the hell was on her pocket.

"Why this annoying, little-Oh, it's Daddy!"

"WHAT!?" Both past and future exclaimed and Lily held out a golden necklace which held a pulsing galeon.

"But how in the world could he contact us when we are more than two decades in the past?!" Teddy questioned in surprise and awe. "That's should logically be impossible!"

"It's Dad." Al said as if that explained everything. "Since when has he followed the laws of logic?"

"Good point." Teddy admitted and Lily pressed the galeon. The past leaned closer, curious to hear from future Harry.

A deep, concerned voice was heard from the galeon, echoing through the quiet room and making Harry lose all color. This was him after 25 years. "Lily? Sweetheart, is that you?"

"Daddy? Yes, it's me."

"Thank you God." The voice sounded relieved, before going into worry again. "Where's Al? What about James? Is he alright, he fell in the veil, and what about Rosie and the others?"

"Slow down, Harry." Teddy said in a carefree voice. "We're all alright, though we have a problem. We are 25 years on the past."

The other line was quiet for a second, before Harry spoke again. "Had you been Sirius' son, I would have doubted that, but as you are Remus', I really hope this isn't your mischievous side and you aren't playing a joke on me."

Teddy chuckled while Remus and Sirius grinned at each other. "No Harry, I'm not playing a prank, I'm not James. We really are at 12 Grimmauld Place with the order, Fred, George, Ron, Ginny, Hermione and you. You're in fifth year I believe."

Older Harry sighed. "Okay, suppose I've seen stranger things. Ted, do you have any idea as to how you traveled back in time?"

"Yes in fact." Teddy said and glared at James. "Three guesses whose fault it is."

Older Harry sighed again, sounding like the answer didn't surprise him at all. "James."

Teddy nodded. "The time turner in your office. He had taken it and the he fell on the veil at the Ministry. Luckily, the time turner activated while he was falling."

"James, do you have any idea what you've done?" Older Harry said in a cold, stern voice that sent shivers through all of the students and made James look down in guilt once more. He hadn't meant to take the time turner and he hadn't meant to send them  
/back in time, it was just an accident.

"You have worried us sick, your mom still hasn't gotten a hold of herself." His voice softened in sadness. "We could have lost you, James. Don't you ever dare to scare me to death like that again, understood?"

James gasped in shock and his eyes burned with a few tears. "You..you mean you're not angry be-because I got the time turner...?"

Older Harry sighed and all of the others were staring at James incredulously.

"James, I'm more than glad you got the time turner, otherwise you'd be dead the same way Sirius died. I named you after him, but that doesn't mean I like to lose you like I lost him. Your safety is the most important thing for me."

Harry and Remus gasped in horror while Sirius paled. "No..." Harry whispered and threw his arms around his godfather, who was standing in shock, afraid to let go of him as though Sirius would disappear right there and then. Remus' eyes shined with pain  
/and Tonks held his hands in comfort.

James smiled, his eyes glassed with unshed tears. "Thanks Dad."

"No worries, son. Though I'm not gonna protect you when Ginny gets her hands on you." James paled and Al grabbed the galeon from his weak hands and spoke.

"Hey Dad. Please tell me you have some way for us to come back." He pleaded and Older Harry chuckled.

"I'll see what I can do. I'll probably need Hermione's help, but there is a high chance I will have to come there, too. And just for the record, you children are in so much trouble."

Harry almost fainted there and then: His future self would be coming as well, what the hell was up with this day? Harry looked at the galeon and imagined the man on the other side of it. How different would he be, or did he look almost exactly the same?  
/What did he do for a living? Was he a good father? How did he think now, more mature or was he still just as reckless as Hermione said?

A thought occurred to him.

"Hey. Now that I think about it, why did you, I mean me, I mean..Arrgh! You know what I mean! Anyway, why name Albus after Snape?" Harry asked his older self in an almost accusing way and couldn't believe when his older self started chuckling in amusement.

"Why don't you go ask Severus that? I'm sure he would be oh so willing to tell you!" He said, the last part in humor and irony, knowing full well that Snape would do that only when he was in his deathbed.

"Wait, is Professor Snape there as well?" He asked eagerly, which took most of them by surprise, Harry and his best friends especially. Al handed the galeon to Snape who took it reluctantly.

"Yes Mr. Potter. Much to your displeasure, I am here as well." Snape drawled, widening his eyes when Older Harry laughed heartily at his Snapeish answer and also at the drawling voice he had often imagined hearing again in real life.

"Still the same Severus, I see." Older Harry commented and they could tell he was grinning, which confused them even more. Dumbledore though, was grinning ear to ear, which didn't go unnoticed by most of the room, making them look at him for some kind  
/of explanation, but he ignored them in favor of witnessing the conversation.

Snape felt somewhat awkward to be speaking with a Harry Potter who not only was his age, but also knew everything.

Older Harry's voice became softer as he spoke again. "Professor, last time I didn't get to tell you, so this is my chance. I'm really, really grateful for everything you did for me, and in your case, what you're going to do. You probably still think I'm  
/an arrogant prat, but I really appreciate what you taught me and the help you gave me. I'm so sorry for not realizing it until it was too late. Thank you, professor, thank you so much. And about the prophecy, I don't care on the least."

Snape was at a loss of words at the confession of the future Potter brat. He had thought the boy would have been mad at him, loathed him,and even seek revenge. After all, he had told the Dark Lord about the prophecy, he was the reason Potter was an orphan.  
/Had Potter really fogiven him? Him, the one responsible for the deaths of his parents? Too shocked, he could only stare for a moment before blinking and saying in a less stern voice.

"Potter...You know you cannot say that casually, without thinking it thoroughly-"

"I have, sir." Older Harry cut him off. "Albus' middle name should be enough proof, right? Once more Professor, thank you."

Severus felt like crying, though he didn't particularly know why. He hadn't realized how much Potter's forgiveness could affect him. He felt like a huge weigh had been lifted off his chest.

Even if he would never admit, even to the people right there who were watching and hearing the conversation in astonishment, he smiled a real smile, before replying. "You are...welcomed, child." _Thank you._

Harry was deeply confused and a bit frustrated. It seemed that Snape knew what his older self was talking about. Harry just couldn't understand what had happened. He and Snape couldn't stand each other. He had four years that he had known Snape and not  
/once had he done something good for him.

 _Not true_. A voice inside his head argued. _In first year he saved your life, didn't he? And from their conversation, it seems you don't know a lot._

 _But I will._ Harry decided. _Or so help me, I will._

* * *

 **So? Awful? Wonderful? Please read and review. I want to know what you think! And don't worry. Draco Malfoy will make an appearance soon!**


End file.
